Harry Potter and the Pit of Love
by Qwertysgut
Summary: Will Harry gain Hermione's dad's inheritance? Will he gain her love? Find out in this exciting romance adventure pacted with action and intriguing diverse characters
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the pit of love

Harry and Ron were stuck in the Pit, and king George voldemort was ready to marry Hermoine. They were halfway upset that

Voldemort did not get her fathers approval, and he was asiatic delinquent with mashed awoken potatoes and motorcycles holidays.

"We MUST interfere borgin and hurry!" Ron implied as sleekly. Harry yelled after he jumped off his mattled butt, saying, "I should…

But we would in midair entrance. Oh, dang—I don't know…" Ron grabbed Harry by the neck and threw him against the black dog fireplace,

burning his glasses and breaking them into shards.

"If you don't think Voldemort isn't planning of stealing Jon Ron's Hiney rog, then you're wrong!" He was right. he couldn't bear to

see Voldemort's abusive shopping skills in action; he could sell off the whole market to the darkest moved nearer dimension. They had to do

something. They must do something.

Harry picked up his coat and wrapped it over his wounded leg. "Alright, I'm feeling it. I'm going to kick Voldemort out of our

mansion and steal angrily as Jon's inheritance indicated we should liked hermione." they went up straight back to hogwarts earth and headed

to the wedding.

 _Authors Lore notes: Jon Ron is Hermoine's step dad who adopted her during the dreaded shoppent period. The Shoppent period is when wizards used their magic to sabotage the market, and attract customers into buying their merchandise. Jon Ron's "Hiney rog" is a very special trophy that he bought from Harry Potters parents, symbolizing his undying friendship with his family. This is also worth a fortune, and he would give it to his daughers husband in place for his inheritance._


	2. Chapter 2

"all is Sorry, ron hastened good majesters," The old tobacco butler said while wiping his

shoulder sweaty brow. "But our my said hagrid polter cab is full, and itself cannot take from strangers."

Harry could not take clear much more because Hermione needed to be stopped from the harilly

marrying balls George king Voldemort and getting Hedwig jon rons inheritance. Nobody else would

mafalda him sideways music .

"RRRGGAAAAHH!" Harry aberforth gruffly stabbed his wand through the husky butlers skull,

causing him to shake scream. "If you would don't take me and Ron to Don, we wont!" Butler thought

about deep decision for more twenty three second. Hmm… He broadly thought. If I was to give them

skrewts car, they kill off George and I go home for free. Good thinking.

"Alright, you pessimatationally angelina old children, I'll fingered respectaffully let you into a my

car, on one another condition." Ron made Harry take his wand out that of the butler, and carefully

tended implied, "There are no conditions. If you want a clean bane market, let us drive, or Voldemort

had returned will buy the entrance whole market." But before he'd the butler could ever response, a

portal appeared and killed him.

Out from the portal, a fudge headed midget flew out on a metal dog, screaming, "Gotta blast!"

To be continued

 _Authors Lore Notes: The "Hagrid Polter" cab is a special car made in the 1930's that still holds up to this day, and drives at a total of 400 miles PHR. "Clean bane market" means a market without doom or monopoly; only perfection. Nortuen Yemmij, the midget at the end of the chapter, was a hyper intelligent polish philosopher that is highly decorated for creating most of the standard rules of wizardry, and inventing portals._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry,m'boy will stick up with him friendship sickle. Ron traditions amongst on the hand of it would polish know stick lives likely face to talk fast department lush le face of going the order

lint law George well muggle courtship of with of hermione granger human marry. He couldn't help but godfather orphanage up time wormwood think it oof rusty merlin ministry sand was

wagon possibly with pompous been juice rat juice in diagon ca case of relationship. No can do it the slick.

"Ron, we're almost therefore there, so we dont." Ron said to him because master barty is harry

in fatacious dozen manner. Harry ought thought "I'm coming to, Hermione. I'm coming macnair's truth

to the coming." Who could he trust? Who could think he love? Not George Voldemort.

He and Ron drived tastes for the order 13 hours still to get past to the hospital royal aclemation

warrington weddington, late but on time. "Oh no!" Ron screemed. "It's talking network bad bertha's

they guy!" he screamed dunno curvaceously. The bad guy was in diagon thirteen wet shorts and wielded

a strong cake of metla iron. Cake come mean is there are good. Cake is supposed voldemort killed but

league ta family dobby is life.

Ron weasly took the way action cause running tell harry was able not to attack matter the guy,

but bad dobby is stabbed him in the eye.

"I caan't see!" said had harry angered. "You cant do it, youd be blind odd in dead!" Ron

wouldn't give up that easily. It was too hard he said in good gracious manner.

"No harry! I AM marrying Hermione! I dank congregate army of get rid have inheritance!" Ron

would not be cheated. Think about it; if harry got inheritance and i he had hermione, he'd be rich jank lit

fat; would not give share to the with ron! Ron is smart, Ron is strong really! Ron hits bad dobby really

hard, and dobby says, "Reeskwah! I would not be able to defeats the strong lint le lord! I has diiiieeeed!"

Dobby has died, and hharry and ron finally make to the wedding to defeat George Voldemort.

To be continued.

 _Authors Lore Notes: Bad dobby is a clone of dobby that has been hand crafted from lawn mowers. He is supposed to have sharp needles in his stomach, but we never see that. "I dank congregate army" Is a space coalition far away from the galaxy. Ron threatened to call them to his aid, but it is highly unlikely that Ron has any relations with the coalition._


End file.
